


Follow Me

by MyWorldView



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldView/pseuds/MyWorldView
Summary: Catherine follows Leo after he interrupts her.
Relationships: Catherine/Leo Voronsky





	Follow Me

It didn’t take long for her to follow me. As I made my way to her chambers to do exactly as she’d commanded earlier, I once again have to mentally shake myself. To fall for the Empress has implicit and explicit consequences, but our together makes me forget the Emperor could very well have my head at any moment, yet here I am.

Even though I’m about 90 percent sure she followed me, I still close the door behind me. Throwing my clothes any and everywhere, I casually wait at the end of the bed and give a sinister smirk as she burst through the double doors. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“As you should,” she mirrors his smile before claiming what’s hers.


End file.
